ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brambram
Vandalism Hey Brambram, this wiki has recently been vandalised. I have undone all of the vandalism, but the page ILT1 still needs to be deleted. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 01:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, it has been deleted. Ajraddatz Talk 01:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) SMW This is a very interessting project. Have you considered using Semantic MediaWiki? It could easily be integrated into , allowing people to search for properties. You could also use Semantic Forms to simplify the page creation. If you want to see examples of these extension, take a look at w:c:software. Oset• 14:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to use SMW/SF/other extensions you have to ask Wikia to install them with . Oset• 16:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) RG2027X Hi BramBram! I couldn't resist adding my precious 2027x here as it is as close to my dream guitar as I can get with current income - Only J.Customs or full custom shop products could ever top those features. I just didn't know how to style the page or write down those specs but I see that you already did the necessary corrections. btw - I couldn't find the 2027x from 2001_us catalog or in any year 2002 catalog. Was this really discontinued as late as after 2002? I remember drooling for one in Finland 2002 but the dealer told me that the model was discontinued and the one I was looking at was already reserved for someone else. ibz_us 2000 (http://www.ibanez.co.jp/anniversary/page.php?cat_id=242&year=2000) introduced on page 9 ibz_eu 2000 (http://www.ibanez.co.jp/anniversary/page.php?cat_id=241&year=2000) introduced on page 3 ibz_us 2001 (http://www.ibanez.co.jp/anniversary/page.php?cat_id=249&year=2001) not found. ibz_eu 2001 (http://www.ibanez.co.jp/anniversary/page.php?cat_id=248&year=2001) found on page 6. ibz_us 2002 (http://www.ibanez.co.jp/anniversary/page.php?cat_id=256&year=2002) not found ibz_eu 2002 (http://www.ibanez.co.jp/anniversary/page.php?cat_id=255&year=2002) not found One slight correction would be with the controls section as the piezo switch is actually two way switch. I bought mine used so the previous owner might have changed it from three way switch but I can't think of any reason why it would have been three way in the first place. The two way switch switches between piezo and magnetic pups for the mixed output jack and the black button there chooses whether piezo output should be routed to it's own jack instead of mixed output. This way one can use a single cable with single amplifier and switch between pups with the two way switch. If you are fortunate enough to have separated acoustic amplification, you can use dual output by pressing the black button ...but that's just pedantry :) Anyways, Thanks a million for your efforts on this page. This is how I think Ibanez should document their models as well. rgds Jukka Oh yeah the thing with three/five piece maple depends whether headstock parts are considered to be part of the neck :) The the fourth and the fifth pieces can be found on a three piece maple necks in the headstock but I don't really know whether the small pieces qualify for making the neck 5 piece neck... but if you take a look at that neck, it is made out of five pieces just like my RG1527RB neck has actually seven pieces. But as that same thing probably applies for most Ibanez guitars, it's better to have it marked down so that it is consistent with the other models. rgds Jukka Hi brambram! I don't have many pics of it yet as I just recently bought it from a friend who actually let me use it while his apartment got renowed. There is one slightly photoshopped hdr image (touch of motion blur on the edges of the guitar) that you could use on my web page http://www.mureena.net/showfile.php?image_id=2&plain=1 I took like 30 pics and spent some time on placing multiple light sources to get the wood pattern visible as normally cameras tend to flatten any wooden surface and on that pic it looks almost too good. Normal single photo of it in dim daylight would look like this http://www.mureena.net/gtrs/RG2027&RG1527.JPG If you think the first pic is too cheesy and the second is too plain --> I'll take better pics of it now that it is mine. Jukka Testing the talk page box And does it work? BramTalk! 21:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Brambram! Hi Brambram! discovered your wikia page a few months ago and loved it. Feeling frustrated with the absence of some gutiars, I decided to join today and collaborate as much as I can.Cheers!! 'astm How to add pictures in the article? In the article I just made, I want to add apicture form the guitar, instead of having it as just a thumbnail. 'astm Nice 2 meet you! Hi Brambram! Thank you for your message. I am live in Tokyo,Japan and I can speak english a little... However, I have a lot of Ibanez guitars and basses. I want to cooperate in the renewal of this Wiki. I think that it can inform them from Japan that is the hometown of Ibanez latest information in the future. My best regards in the future. Norii s470 lefthand Hi Brambram. Good to be on here. I have a lefthanded s470, 1998 from the Fujigen factory, mahogany oil finish, V1 S2 V2 pickups with a lo-pro trem. I think it has a regular Wizard neck, l/h of course, but I can´t be sure as I need to measure the radius. I don´t think it´s a Wizard II. Anyway, I hope my edit was helpful. Feel free to contact me. Joe. Jw1961 21:49, December 29, 2010 (UTC) S470L Yes it's all a bit mysterious, possibly sinister. HaHa!! I bought it secondhand in Munich about six years ago but I didn't get any history with it. The neck is definitely Japanese (F98 *****). It must have come with the guitar as AAJN necks are not interchangeable between left and right hand bodies. I spent hours last night trawling through this site and many others, all to no avail. If you or anyone can shed any light on the provenance of this guitar, I would be most grateful. Ps, It plays like a dream. I use D'Addario 10's so even with the original pickups, (V1 S2 V2) it really cuts through a live mix. Cheers! Joe. 17:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Remember add Robert Westerholt of Within Tempations in the artists section, he use a RG370DXBK 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page]] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I didn't hear back from you, and we've had nothing but positive feedback from every other wiki involved, I've gone ahead and added the banner. If you decide you don't want to participate, feel free to remove it, but we're hoping you'll come along for the ride. :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ibanez 540S-SH Hi Brambram, I have uploaded a pic of my 540S-SH and have tried to add it to the description as there is no image available. If you could add it, that would be great. The guitar has a blue universe paintjob if that helps, ```` I bought this flying v guitar in 1975 for 150 pounds there is no serial number on it just made in japan on the neck plate it has maxch pik ups there is no truss rod cover the pots are marked m25 823k 2b it is cherry red colour looks like the black and white photo in the ibanez museum gallery can you tell me what year it is please I bought a guitar for 150pounds in 1975 it is a wine red colour made in japan flying v there is no serial number the pots are marked m25 823k 2b the pikups are maxch looks like the one in the black and white photo in the ibanez museum gallery can you tell me what year it is the truss rod cover is missing its a bolt on neck Are you alive? Hi Bram, I discovered this wiki recently but am noticing that no one seems to be actively editing it or adding content. It appears to have been over 5 years now since you've made an edit and you're the listed for the site. I've already made some changes to the wiki, but would love to be able to clean up some additional issues that require admin rights. I'd love to get your input on some of the ideas I have. Would you be willing to add me as an admin (or whatever level of permissions you deem appropriate)? If I don't hear from you in the next couple of weeks, my intention is to start adoption proceedings to gain these permissions. Thanks! \m/ Deejayk (talk) 00:18, April 20, 2016 (UTC)